1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interconnects on a printed circuit board that have connecting points for an electronic component with a plurality of terminals, and the pre-plated connecting points are arranged in a rectangle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional techniques of attaching an electronic component having a plurality of terminals to a printed circuit board involve positioning the electronic component relative to the connecting points that are already pre-plated, and subsequently joining individual connecting points to the terminals of the component by heating. This heating is conventionally carried out with heated forceps that apply solder to each connecting point. This technique, however, has a disadvantage of a relatively high expenditure in terms of time and cost. Securing the component to the printed circuit board using flow soldering, which is also referred to as wave soldering, has a disadvantage of solder bridges forming between adjacent connecting points that are very close to each other. Such solder bridges have to be removed manually with a great expenditure of time.